Alone
by insaneyoungertwin
Summary: Hermionesnape. Hermione is depressed. Snape tries to save her. WARNING suicidecutting.


It was the day after final exams in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Harry and Ron were ignoring her. She was in her dormitory crying. The boys did not need her any more because there was no homework to copy and they had Quidditch.

She felt alone. Like no one wanted her.

When she went to a muggle school before, the other kids would always be rude to her. They would throw rocks and food at her and call her names. When she got her letter to Hogwarts she said to herself she would never let people be mean to her and tried her best to get good grades.

She couldn't wait to go home. Her parents would be nice to her. They would treat her nicely, not ignore her and leave her alone when she wanted to.

She was thinking of not going back to Hogwarts the next year. There was only really one reason to come back to Hogwarts. It was her only one love, but he would not love. She was too ugly she thought. He was handsome, dark and mysterious with that sexy silky voice and the dark eyes pools of black.

She looked at the time. It was only five p.m. She felt tired so she decided to go to bed. The last time she really got any sleep was in the begging of February. Now that the exams are over she could rest and leave everyone alone about their stuff.

When she was lying in bed she wondered what would happen if she did not come back to Hogwarts in the fall. How would their grades be if they did not have her paper to copy? Like she really cared? She would not let anyone copy her paper next year if she came back.

She fell asleep within a matter of minutes into a dream about her love.

Snape had just got back from a Death Eater's meeting. He was tired and messy. There was blood all over him from a girl that was about to come to Hogwarts the next year. He already told Dumbledore what had happened. He seemed really upset from Snape doing that but Snape really did not have a choice. It was either rape the girl or die. He should have died. Snape felt like he did not deserve to live after all he had done in his life.

He went into the shower to wash himself of the blood and threw the clothing away. There was no way he was going to keep them after raping her and have all her blood on them.

While he was in the shower he was thinking of that Granger girl. She was beautiful to him, his angel. He thought that he would never get her because he was ugly, old and did not deserve her. He was her teacher anyway and teacher/student relationships were not aloud. And as far as he knew, she always followed the rules.

He turned off the shower and dried off. He felt like not eating dinner today, he was too tired so he went into his bed. He was lying there thinking of her in bed with him. There was no reason to do so because she would not ever be in his bed because she would not love him.

He fell asleep dreaming of her.

Hermione woke all sweating and hot from her dream. She wondered why she ended up with those types of dreams lately. There was nothing she could do; she did not know how for she was still a virgin. Her hormones were out of control. She really needed them to be dealt with but she could not. Her love would not do anything to her. She thought that he thought of her as ugly.

She rose from her bed to take a shower. Lavender and Parvati were still asleep. Of course she did not remember them going to bed for she usually herd them when they went to bed at night. She took some clothes to into the bathroom and turned on the shower. Hermione spaced out while in the shower, she found out for there was a knock at the door.

"Hermione, hurry up you've been in there for an hour" yelled Parvati.

"Well you can wait there is no hurry is there?" yelled Hermione back.

"DO NOT YELL BACK YOU, AND NO ATITUDE, YOU KNOW BETTER THAN THAT," yelled Parvati angry like.

"Hmph" went Hermione turning off the water drying off and putting clothes on. She was out within five minutes. "There, be proud."

"Watch it girl" went Parvati " You will realize one day that you made a mistake."

Hermione just ignored her and went outside.

When she got outside she went for a tree and sat under it. She was sad and felt empty. Hermione stayed out there for hours thinking of nothing in particular. No one else came outside because it was too hot and wanted to be in the castle where it was cool. To Hermione it was too cold for her. She did not know why she just felt cold.

It was dark outside before she realized it. No one came outside to tell her it was almost curfew. She rose and dusted herself off and started for the entrance.

Hermione entered the castle. It was too quiet. Nobody was around. She was walking to Gryffindor tower. When she turned a corner she ran into something hard and fell on her behind.

"MISS GRANGER!" yelled a familiar voice. "What are you doing out hear, out of your tower, and past curfew?"

She got up and dusted herself off. All she was doing when she got up was just stare at him not answering his question, and not caring.

"Miss Granger, answer my question, why are you out hear and not even watching where you are going?" demanded Snape.

Hermione answered "I was watching where I was going sir and I wasn't told when curfew was.

"Ten points from Gryffindor for being out past curfew, ten for not watching where you are going and ten for talking back to a teacher" said Snape "And I suggest you get back to your tower."

She just stood there looking at him and not listening to him on what he is saying.

"Miss Granger, it would be best to listen or you will regret it" said Snape silkily.

Still she continued to stare at him. "Miss Granger, follow me please" he demanded.

She followed him to the dungeons and into his office. He closed the door while she watched him with lustful eyes of wanting to touch him.

He walked up to her staring into each other's eyes their faces slowly and unnoticeably going closer to each other. After awhile their lips met with her a little shocked and him not. A few seconds later she gave into the kiss. His tongue licked her lips begging for entrance. She opened them without a second thought. Her arms came up and around his neck and his went around her waist. They continued to kiss until he heard himself moan and realized what he was doing and broke the kiss even though he knew he should have continued.

"Miss Granger please forget what just happened" said Snape in a low silky voice lower than usual "and do not breathe a word to anyone if I find out that you told someone then, I will obliviate your mind so you can object to others do you understand?" She nodded because she had no one to tell. "Good now get to your tower before I take away more points."

Hermione turned and left with tears in her eyes wondering why he quite.

When Hermione got back to Gryffindor tower she went to the bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror and wondered why she was so ugly.

"Why don't you take a comb to your hair and put some make-up on?" said the mirror.

She was really annoyed with the school mirrors lately she punched the mirror and it shattered. Hermione picked up a piece of glass with a sharp point and cut her wrist drawing blood.

It tickled to her, not hurt and felt good to her. She smiled to herself with more tears coming from her eyes. After a while she felt light headed and put pressure to her wrist to stop the bleeding. She cleaned up the blood on the ground, left the bathroom and went to bed. Lavender and Parvati were asleep and did not hear her for she was glad for it otherwise they would be really mad with her at loosing house points but she did not care for the house cup. They had won it ever since Harry had arrived. Why should they get it when they really did not deserve it?

Hermione fell asleep crying for no apparent reason that she knew of.

The next day the Gryffindors were mad when they noticed how many points they lost because of Hermione. They went searching for her and found her in out under a tree.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM GIRL?"

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT YOU STUPID LITTLE KNOW-IT-ALL?"

Hermione went to her dormitory and cried for she did not want to hear all the stuff everyone was saying to her. She stayed in there for all of that time for the two weeks. The next day when she had went out of the dormitory everyone yelled at her again and went back to her bed with tears in her eyes. She wanted to kill herself with them being so rude. Hermione starved herself for the entire time, which she did not feel hungry either. If She went out here then she would not be left alone. She didn't even change her clothing and then she did not care too.

The other students did not notice her absence but they did not need her they had found a way to get their house points back without trouble. They won the house cup and that put smiles on all Gryffindors faces except for one.

There was only one person who noticed her absence. Snape wondered of she was eating. She was skinny enough as it was there was no reason for her to be skipping meals. When he put his arms around her the other day he felt that she was too skinny but that was from irregular eating for studying for exams. She did not need to eat any less now it was not healthy for her or anyone to be skipping meals. Even he knew better not to skip meals he only did that rarely.

Snape got up from the head table and went to the kitchens. When he got there almost all the house elves asked him what he wanted. He asked them if Hermione had been eating anything. The house elves answered no. He was upset about this. If it was continuing next year then he was going to ask why she was skipping meals and make sure she was eating.

He gave the house elves his thanks and went to his bedchambers. Snape did not know why, but he all of the sudden had a wave of tiredness come over him. He went to take a shower and crawled into bed. Maybe tomorrow he could catch her before he left? Then he could ask her what was going on. But then she would probably look at him weird and ask why should he care, he never cares and walk away from him and tell Potter what he had done. Potter would get furious with him and then there would be a fight. That would not be a nice seen.

Finally after few minutes of choosing which to do he decided that he would not go to her. He did not want to pull up a fight with people when he would ask the question.

Snape tuned to his side and went into a dreamless sleep when he was thinking of what to do next year if she continued not to eat when she should.


End file.
